Designing secure documents (e.g. paper documents) that provide high levels of security against physical forgery is a long-standing problem. Even in today's digital age, this problem remains important as physical paper is still prevalently used in our daily lives as a means to prove data authenticity, for example, in receipts, contracts, certificates, and passports. A recent trend in this area (e.g., in e-passports) is to embed electronics such as RFID chips within the physical document in question. However, the security of such solutions depends on the tamper-resistance of the chip which must securely store a long-term secret. This tamper-resistance requirement can significantly increase the cost of production. In view of the importance of ensuring the authenticity of paper documents, researchers have been exploring applying digital technologies to prevent counterfeiting.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.